


The kindness of a dove

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the <i>vikingskink</i> prompt: "After last episode I felt like the writers skipped some interesting moments. So everything about Athelstan settling into his new version of captivity, preferable from Ecbert's or Athelwulf's POV would be appreciated. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Ecbert met a new kind of wonder in Athelstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kindness of a dove

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [vikingskink](http://vikingskink.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://vikingskink.livejournal.com/444.html?thread=234940#t234940): _"After last episode I felt like the writers skipped some interesting moments. So everything about Athelstan settling into his new version of captivity, preferable from Ecbert's or Athelwulf's POV would be appreciated. "_ Unbeta'd for now, but I will do my possible to post a beta'd version soon.

King Ecbert had seen all kinds of wonders in his life. He had travelled in his younger years. He had read with eager, had listened to men of wisdom and had served great men. And yet here he was, stunned by this Athelstan. Ecbert had never met such a man. Actually he wasn’t even sure there was another man like this monk in the world.

He remembered Athelstan’s defiant looks and cold voice after the first months of his rescue. The king had to approach him slowly, like one would approach a wounded animal. He hadn’t expected much from this pagan; the only thing he wanted was information. What a surprise it had been for Ecbert to discover Athelstan could read! This monk was full of surprises.

The king couldn’t help but feel bewildered when it came to this man. He was the kindest soul Ecbert had ever met and he wondered many times how this monk had managed to survive in such a cruel world. Athelstan was made of the stuff of saints: his kindness was contagious and his thirst for knowledge unlimited.

How many afternoons had they spent talking about art and books? Ecbert couldn’t tell. What he _could_ tell was how he felt younger and his heart warmer after a conversation with Athelstan. Maybe it was because this monk was a saint-to-be. Maybe that was because he gave the king the same tender look he gave his books.

King Ecbert didn’t know and wasn’t in a hurry to discover which one was true. After all, they still had plenty of afternoons ahead.


End file.
